Figured You Out
by Camila-Jessica
Summary: Dois dos melhores funcionários da corporação Kido se detestam, mas isso não seria apenas um tipo de sentimento escondido? ShuraxShina / UA.


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada e amiguinhos, embora o Máscara da Morte ainda esteja amarrado no pé da cama aqui de casa... _

**Resumo : **_Dois dos melhores funcionários da corporação Kido se detestam, mas isso não seria apenas um tipo de sentimento escondido? ShuraxShina / UA._

**Nota Inicial : **_A autora recomenda ler a fic com a musica que ela foi escrida: "Figured you out" do Nickelback. Divirtam-se,e obrigada por lerem. Sintam-se livres para deixar um review, ou não._

_**Figured You Out**_

O quarto, antes tão arrumado, estava agora um verdadeiro pandemônio. Roupas, masculinas e femininas, jogadas pelos cantos. Um terno azul marinho amassado em cima da poltrona, as calças que faziam par com o mesmo jaziam na porta entreaberta do guarda-roupa, uma saia preta repousava no tapete branco próximo a cama. Certa blusa vermelha estava pendurada displicentemente na maçaneta da porta, enquanto peças ainda mais íntimas davam um toque mais imoral ao fino abajur de cor cinza metálico.

Não era uma das cenas mais agradáveis de assistir.

_**I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees**_  
_**And I like the way you still say please**_  
_**While you're looking up at me**_

_**You're like my favorite damn disease**_

-X-X-X-

Shura Escobar era um dos mais prestigiados executivos da empresa de Saori Kido, uma jovem e milionária grega, neta de um recém-falecido e imensamente rico japonês. Sempre fora ambicioso, e começou a trabalhar na empresa em um cargo quase insignificante na filial de Madrid. Provando que tinha valor, rapidamente foi subindo de função, galgando devagar, indo a diversas partes do mundo, até ser finalmente transferido para a matriz, em Athenas e fazer parte do "grupo dourado", apelido dado aos treze executivos de elite da empresa. Considerava-se feliz, realizado. Pelo menos, até a chegada dela, a maldita italiana, Shina Bonnamichi, um demônio em forma de acessora financeira de sua chefe.

Ela contava com duas assistentes. Marin, a ruiva com quem Aiolia mantinha uma visível obsessão, e June, a loira que era ansiosa e insípida demais para seu grande amigo Aioros, mas não questionava o envolvimento dos irmãos com as outras funcionárias da senhorita Kido, já que ele mesmo não sabia definir ao certo sua relação com a terceira integrante do grupo de "amazonas" (odiava esses malditos apelidos, por que os gregos sempre tinham que ficar nomeando tudo?).

A jovem Bonnamichi entrara na empresa de uma forma impetuosa. Shura, a essa altura, já adotara esse adjetivo para defini-la. Sempre exigindo ordem e disciplina total. Relatórios, projetos, qualquer coisa que poderia exigir uns três dias para ser, no mínimo, satisfatório, era pedido em quesito de urgência. E todos sabiam quem havia convencido a presidente a tomar tais decisões. Shina era uma cobra, com toda a certeza do mundo.

Lembrava perfeitamente do primeiro desentendimento realmente sério dos dois, por conta de um negócio que, na visão dela, não cobriria o investimento que seria necessário fazer. Shura esbravejou a plenos pulmões, explicando passo a passo sua estratégia. E se fosse possível, a faria engolir aquelas previsões de lucro página por página. Que mulher irritante!Cabeça dura! Insensível e... – Quando Shina rumava para a sala da presidência, e o barulho dos saltos no frio chão de mármore mostrava que estava seriamente irritada, o espanhol notou que o modo como ela rebolava os quadris enquanto andava era hipnotizante – Como uma mulher tão desprezível poderia ter tal atributo?__

A resposta se deu no final do expediente.

_**And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say "No"  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose**_

Um tapa. Dolorido, estalado. E não havia ninguém para testemunhá-lo. Entrara na sala dele sem pedir autorização prévia, pois sabia que o executivo ainda estaria examinando uma proposta tentadoramente suspeita das empresas Solo. Shura tinha quase certeza que Julian, o atual presidente e herdeiro da família, trapaceava de alguma forma. Não cederia tanto os lucros assim. Não num negócio como aquele.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – furioso, praticamente deslizou sobre a mesa, arrastando todos os papéis que havia cuidadosamente arrumado, para o chão.

– Não tinha o direito de gritar comigo daquela forma escandalosa mais cedo. Eu fiz agora para que não passasse vergonha na frente de seus amigos – Ele demonstrou total descaso as palavras dela, o que aumentou mais ainda sua vontade de esbofeteá-lo. Mas shura pareceu ler seu pensamento, e agarrou-a pelo pulso, suspendendo-a – Solte-me seu desgraçado! Você não tem o direito...

– Mais que voz estridente! – pensou. E sem querer, as bochechas deles se encostaram. Pode sentir sua ira, devido ao calor originado de sua pele, que por sinal era incrivelmente macia para uma cobra.

– Solte-me Shura... – Estremeceu. A loção pós-barba que ele usava era refrescante. A pele, áspera. Estava tentada, e não era mulher de ficar somente pensando. Com a outra mão, segurou no ombro dele, aproximando-o, e o beijou.

Era uma situação diferente para os dois.

_**And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
Now I did, you wonder why(x2)**_

Foi uma noite deveras constrangedora. Onde já se viu fazer aquele tipo de intimidade com um homem daqueles?E no trabalho ainda por cima?! Condenou-se diversas vezes quando aconteceu de novo, e denovo, e denovo...

E foi o que houve pelo resto do mês.

_**I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
While you put me to the test  
I like the white stains on your dress**_

-X-X-X-

Agora, deitada na cama dele, ela repensava sobre o assunto. Era impetuosa, e tinha encontros fugazes quando sentia vontade, mas jamais repetira tanto. A situação era absurda. Como poderia sentir algo por alguém com quem estava sempre discordando, discutindo, se agarrando pelos corredores da empresa, e outras coisas muito mais constrangedoras que não tinha a menor vontade de lembrar. Sua dignidade não permitiria.

– Ainda aí? – Estava parado a sua frente. Um roupão negro era a única peça que não lhe permitia vê-lo por completo. Um homem definitivamente atraente. Belo corpo, cabelos úmidos, e aqueles olhos. Com eles, parecia transpassar o fino e alvo lençol com o qual ela se cobria. Shura sorriu mais uma vez antes de se aproximar – Por que não tomou um banho comigo?

Ela não respondeu. Levantou-se, procurando suas roupas. A ira com a qual fazia aquele simples fato era devastadora. Shura tentou encará-la, saber o que acontecia, mas ela virou o rosto, parecia não querer vê-lo. O que ele havia feito dessa vez?Segurou-a pelo pulso, e a fez olhá-lo novamente. Os olhos verdes eram tentadores demais, pousou a outra mão delicadamente em sua cintura. Ela relutou, mas aproximou-se dele, vencida.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – a voz dele era mansa, pausada. Falava como se tivesse medo que ela escapasse – Fiz algo que não lhe agradou agora a pouco?

- Não é isso – Sua afirmação não pareceu muito verdadeira – Eu só... Quero ir pra casa, e como você não está disposto a me levar, irei sozinha.

Mulher teimosa. Ele sabia muito bem o que ela estava querendo mascarar, por que não dizia logo? Por que não falava o que ele queria ouvir?

Está tarde para ir sozinha – Shura se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa, tirou sua calça de cima da porta, e, num movimento rápido, catou uma camisa qualquer – Eu te levo, está tudo bem. Use o banheiro, eu me viro por aqui.

Se dirigiu ao pequeno cômodo. Enquanto colocava novamente sua roupa, a mulher refletia sobre a natureza daqueles encontros. O que realmente fazia ali, quando poderia ter qualquer outro homem para si na hora que desejasse?Por que justo se envolvera com aquele, logo o maldito Escobar com quem sempre acabava.... – sentiu um estranho arrepio, e resolveu que não seria a hora mais apropriada para pensar sobre aquilo – concluiu que ainda estava sim sendo muito influenciada por Shura.

Ao sair do banheiro, já devidamente vestida, Shina fez questão de não olhá-lo um minuto sequer, e se pôs de costas, virada para a porta. Saiu do quarto ao ouvir o barulho de chaves sendo manuseadas. Era o sinal que ele estava pronto.

Ela não percebeu que chovia.

_**I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck**_

O Seat preto se deslocava velozmente pelas ruas desertas de Athenas. A viagem fora toda feita em silêncio. A mulher fitava a paisagem da janela do banco do passageiro, enquanto o homem mantinha-se concentrado apenas em dirigir, não se esforçando para puxar assunto um momento sequer. Chegando a frente do prédio dela, ele estacionou o carro cuidadosamente. Não havia ninguém na rua.

– Eu acompanharei você – foi a única frase dita por Shura antes de sair do automóvel.

E ainda chovia. Muito, por sinal.

_**And I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
Now I did, you wonder why(x2)**_

Ela demorou alguns minutos para sair, até que um encharcado executivo bateu de leve na janela do carro. Logo, ela se abrigou na marquise a frente do prédio onde morava.

– O que você está fazendo?!!! – ele gesticulava - É só atravessar a rua e estaremos na sua casa!

– A chuva logo passa – abraçou-se, tentando conseguir se esquentar – E você está todo molhado, não vai a lugar nenhum comigo desse jeito.

Entendo – Shura baixou o olhar e respirou fundo, depois voltou a sua pose de sempre, com um sorriso cafajeste – Estou cansado, no meio da chuva e com fome, por que não diz logo que está apaixonada por mim e me deixa subir, mulher teimosa?

_**Why not before, you never tried  
Gone for good, and this is it**_

O que?! – Shina deu um risinho. Não iria se entregar, não sem lutar antes – Petulante, por que não diz que me ama logo de uma vez?

_**I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease**_

Ora, sempre pensei que soubesse – deu alguns passos, na direção dela– E então, o que vai fazer sobre isso?

Ela fez a única coisa que imaginava poder ser feita depois de algo assim: Foi até ele, pulou em seus braços, e beijou-o. Apaixonadamente.

E parou de chover.

_**And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say "No"  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose**_

– E então, vai me deixar subir agora? – Como estava atraente... E encharcado.

_**And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
Now I did, you wonder why(x2)**_

– Sim, eu vou. Você está tremendo de frio, e acho que tem algumas mudas de roupa sua em minha casa. Se não se esquentar e se trocar vai acabar ficando muito doente.

_**Why not before, you never tried  
Gone for good, and this is it**_

Seria uma longa, longa noite.

**Notas finais:** Esta história me veio durante uma conversa no MSN com minha amiga-gêmula Maika, a quem eu agradeço muitíssimo elevado a potência de um picolé de menta com granulado de chocolate... July-chan (Maika), você é uma pessoa ULTRA especial, obrigada por betar a fic e aturar a mim e as minhas maluquices. Essa fic é pra VC... /o/

Agradeço também a minha sobrinha do coração Hoshi-chan, a eterna pips. Fofuxa, saiba que eu gosto demais de você, e não sabe o quão feliz me deixa de você aceitar críticas, isso é sinal de que você tem tudo para crescer como autora. Brigadão , e saiba que, precisando, estamos aí...o/

Aos leitores, muito obrigado por acompanhar mais uma das minhas fics.E talvez, eu repito, talvez, hajam outras fics nesse mesmo universo, mas essa acabou mesmo, ponto final...

FIM...de verdade...


End file.
